Serious Words of Mine
by Ohohen
Summary: Okay, this is short. And it has nothing to do with Natasha Beddingfeild's These words of mine or something...this only took up 3 pages D. hope you enjoy. MeiruxNetto RollxRock. This is after when Akichan get's kidnapped.


**Look, I know how I said that I won't be making any other stories until I've finished one right? Well, this is just a quickie that I don't want to write down. So I might as well type it down. )**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rockman.exe. Haha…no Megaman this time. Not that I own that either.**

**Please enjoy this quickie.**

**Serious Word of Mine**

"_**Anata no heart ni install!"Install your heart!**_

"_**Watashi no heart install!"Install my heart!**_

"_**Koi No apuriima" Love is appearing.**_

"_**Ug oki da shita no." It started moving.**_

"_**Hayaku kizuitene!"Hurry and you'll notice it!**_

"_**Anata ga suki yo."I love you!**_

The crowd cheered. Netto waved his hand in the air. "That was great!" Meiru looked at him and blushed.

'Hm…I think…I think…' she shook her head. "Netto!" Netto looked her way. "Meiru! Good job! You were great up there!"

"Arigato Netto-kun!" she ran over to him and leapt at him. "Eh!"

"Netto…do you know the lyrics we were singing?" Meiru asked, holding Netto closer with her eyes shut.

"Eh…yes…" Lan pondered on why she would ask.

"Well, I forgot to say something before I sang Netto." Meiru started to blush.

"Really? If I remembered the lyrics you pretty much got everything…" Netto went on and on and on about the lyrics.

"I forgot to say who the song was dedicated to Netto." Meiru cut him off.

"Oh. Well, I'm sure you'll have other chances…" Netto let go of Meiru. Then he looked off to the side, and back up at Meiru.

"So, who were you planning to dedicate the song to Meiru?" he asked casually. Meiru started to blush so she gave him a hug again. Netto let out a small "Eh.".

"Y-you…" Meiru said very, very, VERY softly. Netto winced. "Who?"

"Netto…" Meiru said with the same tone. "What? Neko? You wanted to dedicate a song to a neko? Which neko? There are a lot of nekos in Densan." Netto replied. Then he thought a moment. "The neko must be very important to you Meiru!"

"No…it's…it's…Netto…Netto Hikari…" she said again. "What?" Meiru started getting frustrated. She bit her lip as tears fell from her eyes.

"N-N-NETTO HIKARI! YOU NETTO! I WANTED TO DEDICATE THE SONG TO YOU!" Netto's eyes widened.

"M-Me? So, you're saying that you…you…" Meiru whispered in Netto's ear. "I love you. Aishiteru." (A/N: I. AM NOT JAPANESE. I DON'T KNOW HOW TO SAY "I LOVE YOU" IN JAPANESE. SO YOU CAN'T BLAME ME HAHA! BEAT THAT!)

Meiru waited for Netto to say that he was sorry, and that the relationship couldn't go on. She waited for a long time…LONG time. For some reason she felt as if Netto was holding her closer.

Finally, she couldn't take it. She forced herself out of his arms and looked him square in the eyes.

"Netto…Netto I know you don't feel the same way about me. So, I'll just…just pretend that I never told you this. Just pretend that this never happened. Just pretend that-" she was cut off…by someone's lips…Netto's lips.

Meiru blushed. But she pulled herself together and returned the kiss. She wrapped her arms around him again. 'I can't believe this…I just…I just can't believe…it…'

Netto pulled away and embraced her. "I love you to Meiru…Aisheteru…Meiru-chan." Meiru welled up in tears again.

"N-Netto…you don't know how long I've been waiting for this!" she cried. Netto let her go and wiped away her tears.

"Don't cry Meiru…I'll always love ya!" Netto returned to his happy personality again. Meiru giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hm…" Netto put his hand on his chin. "There is one problem with our relationship Meiru." Meiru's heart and hope fell. She became scared of his answer.

"You're in an Aki-chan costume. And so am I. You're starting to make me feel like a lesbian. I don't want our relationship to be shoujo-ai." Meiru sighed of relief. Netto gave a puzzled look.

"Is something wrong Meiru?" he asked.

"I thought…I thought…" her face fell slightly, still hanging by a smile. "I thought you were going to say that you…you…you didn't love me…and…you didn't feel the way I felt for you." Netto lifted her chin. (A/N: Sorry I'm making this so…OC…and Netto OOCC…or whatever…OCC…you people must be thinking, NETTO IS ANYTHING BUT THE ROMATIC TYPE! Except when he caught Meiru in the air…D)

"I. Will NEVER leave you alone. Not if I can help it." Netto grinned. "I feel like Romeo!" he laughed. Meiru hit him upside the head.

"Ow!" Netto held his head. "That hurt!"

"Serves you right!" Meiru crossed her arms. Then she looked at herself. 'That's it. I'm changing. And I'm taking Netto with me.' Meiru grabbed Netto's hand and stomped off backstage with Netto limping behind.

Roll giggled. "That was cute no?" Roll turned to Rockman…who…wasn't there. "Rockman? Rockman where are you?" she looked around. "Rockma-" Rockman appeared out of no where and grabbed Roll and kissed her.

'Rock…man…' she thought as she melted into the kiss.

Rockman let go and grinned. "It's nice to follow Netto's example. He's set's a very good example too."

"Rockman!" Roll leapt on him. "I love you Rockman!"

"Mm…I love you too Roll-chan." (A/N: I. DO. NOT. KNOW. WHAT. THEY. CALL. EACH. OTHER. BECAUSE. I. HAVE. NOT. SEEN. THE. ORIGINAL. JAPANESE. ANIME. JUST. THE. DUB. BEAT THAT! HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHA…)

Roll took Rockman's hand and walked off heading towards where Meiru and Netto were sitting.

Netto yawned. "Let's go out for dinner okay Meiru?"

"Mm…" Meiru cuddled up next to Netto as they walked. "Just as long as I'm with you." Netto tilted his head on Meiru's as they walked to a nearby restaurant. Too bad Roll and Rockman didn't know how to eat. So, they went to the movies…somehow managed to get away from their operators.

Watch as Roll and Rockman have their heads against each other as they watched the movie. Alls well ends well. Roll and Rockman are happy, and so are Netto and Meiru. I'm sure you're happy too. And me? Oh well…I'M JUST HAPPY I GOT TO SEE THE WHOLE THING! W00T! ROLL AND ROCKMAN FOREVER! MEIRU AND NETTO FOREVA!

owari

**Ohohen: Okay, I know it sucks. And it's short. And it has no details. But it's still MeiruxNetto and RollxRockman right? You gotta give me credit for that. Hm…and I wonder who the narrator was? **

**Oh and note for you mean people who are just about to give me a mean review. Go ahead. I don't care. I won't delete it though. People look at other people's reviews. And if they like this story, and find that you don't, they may not like you either. D I'm so smart. Go ahead and flame me. I don't care. Me eyes hurt to so I may not even read it all. Either way, I don't care about you mean people. And those of you nice people, hand you cookie hope you enjoyed it. And if you don't like cookies I have some other snacks behind me. ) happy eating. Thanks for reading. Hey that rhymes…**


End file.
